James and the Moonshadowed Wolf
by Demonwolf
Summary: Runa Moonshadow, a young female wolf and the sole survivor of her pack, stumbles into New York City. There, a great destiny awaits her. Wolf's Rain X James and the Giant Peach Semi-Crossover. Please R&R.
1. Cold Rain

Summary: Runa Moonshadow, a young female wolf and the sole survivor of her pack, stumbles into New York City. There a destiny awaits her. (Wolf's Rain X James and the Giant Peach Crossover). Rated T for some minor cursing and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own James and the Giant Peach. Those characters belong to Roald Dahl. However, I do own some of the names that I give to some of the minor characters. I also do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the names from Wolf's Rain that appear in this fic. However, I do own Runa!

James and the Moonshadowed Wolf

By Demonwolf

Chpt. 1: Cold Rain

It is a common-known fact that all life needs both sunlight and water to survive. Sometimes, there would be sun, other times there would be rain. Tonight, there was rain. It poured from the sky in turrets like bullets from a gun. It poured over the oceans, whose waves pounded beneath the skies. It pounded upon the forest sanctuaries of the wild. It poured upon the human cities of grey and black. And it poured upon the pelt of a young grey wolf who limped slowly along these man-made roads of tar.

The wolf ignored the rain and kept going. Her right back leg throbbed dully due to the long jagged gash that ran vertically sown it, cutting through the wolf's grayish-white pelt like a red river. Aside from this temporary deformity, the wolf was a beautiful sight. A female with upright ears, a thick coat and amber eyes, she was a masterpiece of the Earth. Down her back, where there streaked a line of thick black fur, there shimmered a line of silky silver fur, like the shadow of the moon. This odd, yet beautiful marking had given rise to her name: Moonshadow! Runa Moonshadow.

Runa paused briefly to shake some of the moisture off of her thick coat, but the action was in vain. As soon as she did, more water streaked down from the skies to replace the lost liquid. Runa gave up and kept walking. After all, while she walked, she could feel her strength ebbing. That in itself kept away the awful memories. Yet every-so-often, scenes from the horrors she had experienced would flood her mind and make her growl in pain.

_Burning trees, the smell of smoke everywhere. Members of the pack running all directions, trying to both protect the pups and attack the invaders. Men, dressed in boots and thick jackets and carrying enormous guns laughing and shooting bullets in every direction at everything that moved. Mothers howling with rage as their pups were cut down. Males snarling as their mates and children were felled with knives. Her father attacking the lead human all the while calling over his shoulder,_

_"Runa, run! Run and carry on the legacy of our pack! Do not forget us so long as you live! You must live Runa!" A falling tree, a sharp branch, pain and warm blood flooding her leg, another branch landing crookedly, bashing her head and then, mercifully, blackness._

Runa shuddered. She could still hear her father's last words before he was brutally slain. Slain by the human whose name she would never forget. The human called Larry Silversmith. Runa snarled, baring her teeth to the sky. Larry Silversmith! By the stars and moon, she would find that human one day, the one would led the mass attack on her family. And when she found him, she would hurl him into the pits of Hell with her bare fangs!

Absorbed with these thoughts, Runa failed to pay attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she had traveled for many days from her home in the Canadian region above the American state of Maine. At the time she began her journey, she had been so intent on leaving the scene of the massacre behind that she had not been aware of the direction she ran in. Now, though, she paused and looked about her. She was in a city (of this fact, she was aware), and had been secretly slipping through the allies for quite some time now, looking for a place to rest. Although her pride was injured just as much as her leg at having to slink through these dark passages like some crooked thief, she knew it was the wiser option, as it lowered her chances of being spotted by a human. Not that she was afraid of them, but she was exhausted and needed a place to rest. She hoped she would find a place soon, for her legs were shaking with the effort of keeping her body upright.

Then, as she came out of the ally, a wondrous sight greeted her eyes. Before her, surrounded by a high iron gate, was a small piece of a forest. A park for the humans, she was ready to bet, but what a park! Fresh green grass, tall trees, and clean water, all these scents taunted her nose, telling her that this was a sanctuary for lost souls of the wild.

Runa didn't hesitate. She entered the park and slipped through the trees. Soon, she came to a small indent in the ground under a particularly sheltered tree with a fine crown of leaved. The indent was dry and it looked quite comfortable. Runa laid down and found that not only was it dry, it was also still warm from the day's heat before the rain had come on. Runa's aching head and body were losing contact with reality quickly. Her injured leg was welcoming the rest and although her stomach was empty, it too, seemed happy of this small place of relief.

Slowly, Runa's amber eyes closed. As they did, another memory filtered through the young wolf's exhausted mind; this time, it was a happy one. Her father, watching her closely as she played under the full moon, a two-month-old pup enjoying the pleasures of being a wolf. Then her father's voice.

_"I named you Runa Moonshadow because you have been touched by the moon. Its shadow is that patch of silver fur upon your back, my daughter. So remember my words, Runa, and keep them with you always. When one of our kind has been touched by the moon and they carry a mark of it on their bodies, they have been chosen to carry the name of the Wolf to greatness. I know that someday you will do this. Until then, know always that the spirits of bygone wolves who have reached Paradise are watching you. And no matter what happens in your life, they will never abandon you. And neither will I."_

Runa smiled softly. She knew her father's words were true. Although she could no longer be with the ones she loved, they would always be with her. That though gave her comfort. Runa's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Overhead, an almost-full moon kept watch over two rarities in Central Park of New York City that night. One, a young female wolf asleep under a tree, the other a house made from a peach pit taken from a giant peach that had landed in the city six months before.


	2. Attack in Central Park

Summary: Here's Chpt. 2! I must be on some kinda adrenaline high to be writing like this. Then again, this story has been in my head for a long time. So… on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Some of the scenes in this article will seem a little familiar from the first few episodes of Wolf's Rain. Why that is will become apparent soon, but yes, Runa has a spiritual connection with Kiba so it's only natural she finds herself in the same situations he did in the first few WR episodes.

Chpt 2: Attack in Central Park

The sun was warm overhead, its rays drying the ground from last night's sudden downpour. The air was warm and welcoming and so, many children could be seen enjoying themselves in Central Park. They ran, jumped, chased, and released the energy that had been captured in their bodies. It was a wonderful day to be alive.

In a small clearing, four children played together as good friends usually do. Three boys and one girl tossed a ball back and forth in rapid succession.

"Your turn, Ricky! Catch it!"

"I've got it! Now you, Tessa!"

"Okay! Catch, Jerry!"

"Got it! It's yours, James!" The small boy reached up and caught the plastic ball easily. He grinned at his friends.

"Got it."

"Hey, nice catch!" The four children turned to see a rather heavy-set, but kind police chief walking toward them.

"Hi, Chief Beatcom," Tessa said, waving.

"Nice to see you, kids. James, is Centipede home?" James nodded.

"Yes, he's inside," the child replied, looking towards his home. "He said he didn't have to go to his office because there was so little to do, he could do it at home." The chief nodded.

"Good, I need to speak with him quickly." Chief Beatcom walked up to the red door and knocked. Within seconds, it opened and Centipede stood there.

" 'ey, Chief. How ya been?" he asked.

"Fine," the chief answered. He had to admit that when Centipede first became Mayor, it had been a little strange having to make reports to an over-grown insect, but he and the others were doing fine in their various jobs. Not to mention they excelled in child-rearing, James being the proof of that.

"Somethin' wrong?" Centipede asked. Chief Beatcom shot a quick look at the kids, hoping they wouldn't be listening, but they were standing close together talking about something. Turning back to the Mayor, he nodded and said

"We have what seems to be a dead dog in the park."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's a big one too. Some people don't even think it's a dog." The Centipede stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Then we'd better go look. Did ya send for Animal Control since yer not sure it's really dead?"

"Yeah. They're probably just getting there." The two officials started walking over to the site of the animal, closely followed by the children. After all, they weren't big enough to play too far from their homes and their parents/ guardians wanted them watched. This wasn't because the kids weren't trusted, but because the city could be a dangerous place for young children. Little did anyone know how dangerous it was about to get.

By the time the group of six reached the site of the so-called dead dog, a large group of people had already assembled. James, staying close behind the Centipede, couldn't see what everyone was looking at the base of a large tree, but could feel his curiosity aroused. What could everyone be so interested in?

"Centipede!" a voice called. Both Centipede and James turned to see Mr. Grasshopper waving to them. The three family members moved closer to edge of the circle were they could get a clear view of what was going on. Standing between his two guardians, James could now clearly see what all the fuss was about. There, stretched out beneath the tree was a large animal, shaped something like a big dog, lying motionless in the dirt. The Centipede scratched his head.

"Lookin' at it, _I'm_ not even sure it's a dog."

"I agree, I don't think it's a dog either," Mr. Grasshopper replied staring closely at the animal.

"So whatdaya think it _is_?" Centipede murmured.

"Personally, I think it's a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Certainly, it's far too big to be a dog, or even a coyote at that." James, still watching the animal, could hear the talk above him. Wad the animal a wolf? But James remembered learning that wolves always traveled in packs, so why was this one here by itself? The small boy was about to ask when two men from the Animal Control center suddenly arrived. Chief Beatcom, who was standing at the head of the group. He nodded at the animal, which was still lying motionless.

"That's it. Can you take it outta here?"

"No problem, Chief," one of them said, chewing on what looked like a wad of gum and tobacco mixed. "C'mon, Eric, let's grab it." The two men reached out slowly toward the seemingly unconscious animal, having done this sort of thing many times before. Thus, they could not have expected what happened next.

Runa had recovered her senses a few minutes earlier. But as she was surrounded by humans, she didn't dare get up and leave; they'd just try to capture her. She hoped that if she would just lie still, they would leave her alone and go about their business. But when she heard the words "Animal Control," she knew she was in trouble. Still, she didn't want to attack unless she had to. Watching the humans carefully out of one narrowed golden eye, she soon found out that she would have to attack to save herself from a fate worse than death: imprisonment!

The young wolf watched as the two men approached her. She could smell the stench of tobacco and sweat mingling on their bodies as well as the grease from the cheap diner they had eaten at. Their gloved hands reached out for her and that's when Runa made her move!

Springing to life at a speed only a wolf could manage, she pounced on the nearest human and sank her fangs deep into his chest. The crowd gasped and screamed in shock and the man's partner fumbled for a gun he wore at his belt. He aimed and fired, but Runa, having had some experience with men and their guns, dodged the bullet and turned her attack on the human who had attempted to end her life. With a snarl, she sprang from the ground, ignoring the pain in her injured leg and landing paws first on the second human's sizable stomach. The man threw up an arm to protect his throat; it saved his life, but at a heavy price. Runa's heavy fangs crunched onto the limb, shattering every bone in it from elbow to wrist and tearing up every bit of flesh as well.

Runa paused, lifting her bloodstained mouth to stare at the crowd. She bared her reddened fangs and snarled, warning them not to attempt to harm her, lest they meet the same fate as the fool who lay beneath her. The wolf's golden eyes swept over the group, coming to rest on a small boy who stood between two over-grown bugs. For a brief moment their eyes locked, then Runa decided that killing the human who lay helpless under her front paws would be unwise. After all, killing in front of pups was shunned by wolves and Runa was sure that humans had a similar rule. Although, it would be wise to put the wretch of a man in his place before she ran. With a ferocious roar, Runa opened her jaws and made a lunge at the man's throat. The man screamed and shut his eyes, expecting his life to end right then and there, but it didn't. He chanced to open his eyes to find the wolf's teeth a fraction from his throat, but his flesh remained intact. With a disdainful snort, Runa leaped off the human to the left of the crowd. Running forward, Runa paused and turned to look back at the crowd, which was still standing frozen with shock. Then the young wolf turned her head away from them and slipped out of the park and onto the streets of New York City.


	3. A Freedom Lost

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own anything except Runa and a few minor characters and a few names.

Ch. 3: A Freedom Lost

Runa stalked through the city's alleys, which were far more appealing to her than the noisy human-clogged streets. Her back leg still burned like fire and her little trick hadn't exactly helped either. Still, almost killing that human had helped; at least she was free.

Runa sighed. Freedom. What a lovely word. Ever since she could remember, she had been told that if you lost your freedom, you were done for. You could try to fight back, but really, you were better off dead than captured. Runa growled softly to herself. On the long journey to this city, she had promised herself that she would not allow the humans to cage her. And if she had to kill to keep that promise, than so be it!

As she walked, Runa's mind returned to what she had seen earlier; the face of that little boy in the crowd in the park. He appeared well off, but something in his face told the young wolf that something had happened in his life. Something bad. And if that was true, then Runa and that boy were alike. Both had seen hardship, both had suffered. She knew both of them were orphans, that was _easy_ to tell, considering who his guardians seemed to be. But there was one major difference between Runa and that child: Runa was a stray and the child was not.

"Well, now, that was quite a stunt ya pulled there, lil' gal." Runa turned sharply to see an old dog lying on the stairs of an apartment building. The dog had long floppy ears and a long thin tail; his fur was rough and matted and he was clearly well on in the years. From the accent in his voice, Runa could tell that he came from out west. That and the fact that he was a hound dog gave him away. Runa bared her teeth at the old hound.

_So what if it was quite a stunt? I'm alive and free, aren't I?_ The old dog raised his head a bit.

"Well, that ya are, missy. But you won't be a free beast much longer ifa you keep on pullin' stunts like that. Stripe me, you gotta lot ta learn about city life."

_I don't plan on staying here, old man! And anything about how to live around here doesn't matter to me! I'm leaving! _ The old dog got to his feet and stalked over to the snarling young wolf. The look he gave her out of his sagging eyes was kind and warm,

"Easy there, lil' gal! I meant you no offense. I know it must be hard for a lil' wolf gal like you to find yourself in a place like this. Believe me though, a wolf isn't a common critter here abouts."

_Yeah, well, I wouldn't be here if I had the choice._

"What's yer name, lil' gal?"

_It's Runa. Runa Moonshadow._

"Well, missy Runa, where's yer pack?"

_Dead. They were all slaughtered by a lower-than-dirt bunch of human scum. And when I find their leader, he'll wish he'd done away with his pack when he'd killed my family._ The old dog's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"Those there humans are gonna wished they'd never heard the name of the Wolf. Huh, pack a varmints, they musta been."

_Indeed so. But, who are you and how did you get here? _By now, Runa had warmed up to the old hound.

"Well, they call me Ol' Red. I was once a great ol' coon dog. My master was a great man, he was. But when he died, there was no one around to look after me, so I was an ol' stray just like you are, missy Runa. But ta cut a long ol' story short, I ran into a nice ol' city slicker an' he brought me here. And here I stay."

_So you're no longer a free dog? You let that man take you here and haven't tried to run? _ The old dog chuckled and lay down on the sidewalk.

"Ah, missy Runa, I'm an ol' dog. I'm happy to just lie in the sun. I'm not long for this ol' world of ours, anyway. Soon, I'll be off ta the Happy Hunting Grounds. You though, you gotta a good life ahead ya, lil' gal. Follow that star o' yers and you'll be a happy wolf."

Runa stared down at the old, tick-scarred hound. He seemed so content in his life of lost freedom. She couldn't understand his reasoning, but she didn't challenge it. Live and let live was the motto of the wolves after all.

_Old Red?_

"Yep?"

_Do you know a young pup who lives in the park with a bunch of bugs? _Old Red sat straight up.

"Indeed I do, lil' gal. That there boy goes by the name o' James. Ah, he's the son of our new mayor too. Eh, that's a like a leader."

_Ah?_

"Yep. Lil' guy's got a happy life. Ah, but he deserves one."

_Really? I thought something happened to him._

"Sure did. Lemme explain…"

"There it is!" Both canines turned to see a crowd of humans armed with guns racing towards them. Old Red stood up and stared at the humans, growling with raised hackles.

"Runa! Get on outta here, lil' gal! Go!" Runa had already sped off, but she turned back in time to see a particularly fast young man reach the old hound and kick him hard in the stomach. Runa snarled and ran back to help her friend.

"Runa, no!" But Runa wasn't listening. The young man fell prey to her vicious fangs as she tore at his face and neck. The other humans arrived and pointed their guns at Runa. In her fury, the young wolf sprang at the crowd, fangs bared and claws extended. One of the humans pointed a rifle at her and fired. There was a loud bang and Runa felt something hard and heavy hit her in the shoulder. Then, everything went black and Runa Moonshadow crumpled to the ground at the feet of the Animal Control members.


	4. The Strength of a Wolf

Hey, everyone

_Hey, everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long. Between work, college, and other aspects of life, I've been busy. But I made a promise to an author by the name of Shireheart that I would update by this week and I aim to keep that promise. So, here we go._

_Disclaimer: By this point, you know I don't own JATGP or Wolf's Rain._

Ch. 4: The Strength of a Wolf

The world was red and swirling with smoke. Runa blinked in confusion as she tried to make sense of where she was. She sniffed the smoky air, trying to find some sort of direction, but nothing was revealed to her.

She remembered trying to defend Old Red, a human pointing a gun at her, a brief pain, and then… blackness. Was this death, then? If so, where were other dead souls? Where was her pack? Where was her _family?_

A familiar scent suddenly touched her nose. Turning to her right, the young wolf suddenly beheld a pathway of beautiful white flowers. The tiny white blossoms pointed towards a beautiful meadow and in that meadow…

Runa barked with joy and raced forward. She could see them! Tons of other wolves were there. She had made it, then. Made it to Paradise!

"Runa!" At the sound of her name, the young wolf halted and looked behind her. Her golden eyes widened in shock at the sight. Striding out of the mist was a beautiful white wolf. His golden eyes were filled with gentleness as he gazed down at the young female, but also burned with a fiery strength. Instantly, Runa knew who this was: Kiba, the Great Wolf who had led a small pack to Paradise and re-newed the world.

"Kiba," Runa breathed, completely awed at the sight of the magnificent creature. The great white head nodded.

"Yes, Runa. I am Kiba and I have much to tell you." Nodding toward the lush meadow, Kiba said, "That is indeed Paradise, Runa, and your pack is there. But you're not dead yet, which is why you first awoke in this Limbo."

"I… I'm not dead? But I was shot."

"Yes. But you didn't die. As of now, you have choice to either return to your body and continue living or enter Paradise now and forever." Kiba's eyes were gentle as he spoke.  
"The choice is yours, little one. But remember, the easiest choice isn't always the best choice."

Runa glanced over her shoulder. She could see the thousands of other wolves sporting about in the meadow. Her heart longed to join them, to be with her loved ones once again. But there was something else stirring in her heart as well. A fierce and relentless stirring, growing like a flame. The rage she had felt when her pack was killed, the desire to punish the one responsible, and the stubborness that made her refuse to give up. It was, in truth, the strength of a wolf.

Runa turned back to Kiba to see him gazing at her in approval. Obviously, the strength she felt showed on her face. Taking a deep breath, Runa addressed the great wolf before her.

"More than anything, I want to be with my family. But, I cannot return to them while the human who slaughtered them still remains unpunished. Though it pains me, I know that I have to keep living."

"I can give you no higher compliment than to say that you have all the strength and pride of a true wolf, Runa Moonshadow. I am proud of you, as I know your family is." Kiba closed the distance between himself and Runa and touched his forhead to that of the young female.

"I will send you back to your body now. Be strong, be proud, be happy. One day, you will walk into Paradise knowing that you have left behind no regrets in life. Until that day comes, I will watch over you. Go now, with the strength of a wolf in your heart."

Runa smiled and closed her eyes. Once again, she faded into blackness, knowing that when she woke, she could begin her quest anew. And if the quest was hard, she knew that she had something no human could ever hope to destroy. She had the strength, the pride, and the power of a wolf.


	5. A Wolf's Escape and a Child's Thoughts

Ch. 5: A Wolf's Escape and a Child's Thoughts

Runa came awake slowly. Her head felt heavy and her shoulder ached, but she knew that she was strong enough to make her move. All that remained now was to wait for the opportunity.

Opening her eyes a crack, Runa took stock of her surroundings. She was contained in a mesh cage which in turn had been placed in a room that was empty save for a folded table and some chairs. Her sharp ears picked up the voice of several humans and gave her some idea as to where she was. Apparently, no one believed that Runa would survive after being shot, so they had placed her inside an easily destructible cage and taken her to the police station. Once she was dead, her body would be turned over to Animal Control, who would test, and then dispose of it. Of course, none of these events would take place now, as Runa had no intention of dying anytime soon.

Still, best to play it safe. Runa kept still and feigned being close to death. Every so often, she heard footsteps approach her cage, pause, and then keep walking. Runa growled inwardly. If these humans kept watching her, then escape would be difficult, if not impossible. If only there was some sort of a diversion…

The harsh blare of an alarm nearly made Runa jump with shock, but she managed to keep up her charade of near death. The police, meanwhile, began running about and shouting orders. Lying in her cage, Runa managed to gain some understanding of the sudden chaos. Apparently, there was a disturbance in the city (exactly what that disturbance was, Runa was not sure), and the police were needed. This was good. If these humans were focused on their task, then they would not be focused on her. Runa opened her eyes and raised her head. Nothing. Okay then. The young wolf climbed to her feet and bared her powerful fangs. Her sharp teeth made short work of the flimsy wire that composed her cage and in no time, Runa Moonshadow was a free wolf once more!

Still, she wouldn't be free for very long if some one saw her. It was time to play the Wolf's trump card, then. Closing her eyes, Runa concentrated on fooling the humans and felt a subtle change come over her. There was no mirror in the room, but there was a window, whose glass panes cast a reflection. Staring into the glass, Runa saw not a wolf, but a human girl standing back at her.

The girl had chestnut brown hair with a silvery streak running through the back, green eyes, a lean figure, and was clothed in classy black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. On her feet were low-heeled black shoes and her face was innocent of make-up. Perfect.

Keeping in mind that her new appearance was merely an illusion, Runa carefully made her way out of the police station. Chaotic as it was, all she had to do was keep her head down and mingle with a group of ragtag reporters who seemed keen on getting the story of whatever had disturbed everyday life before anyone else. Soon, Runa was free of her prison and had managed to detach herself from the reporters. Quickly, the disguised wolf bolted down the darkened street and kept running until she came to a string of abandoned buildings that were, according to posted signs, being torn down in favor of new ones. But for now, this sort of place would shelter her well. Entering through a window, Runa paused and looked over her shoulder up at the night sky. She knew she had to do one thing before she fell asleep tonight. Taking a deep breath, Runa let out a low slow howl that, while not loud, sang of fierce pride and unbridled strength. It was, in all sense, a wolf song.

It was late at night, probably around 11:30 or so when James woke in his bed. Sleepily rubbing his eyes, the little boy glanced around his room. It was quite dark, meaning that it was late at night. Settling back into his pillow, James closed his eyes again. He didn't know why he had woken up, but he did know that he wanted to go back to sleep.

Downstairs, he could hear the low murmur of his family talking amongst themselves. James smiled. The sound was soothing, letting him know that he was not alone and that he was safe amongst his surrogate parents. Like all children, James took solace in the fact that he was loved and cared for.

Before he could fall asleep, however, the little boy's thoughts turned back to the wolf. He knew that it had been caught, but he found himself wishing that the wolf had managed to get away. It was a wild animal after all, and everyone knew that wild animals would attack if they got scared. True, seeing the wolf growling and snarling was scary, but James thought that the wolf was beautiful all the same. He wasn't alone; Ricky, Tessa, and Jerry had thought so too.

Yawning, James felt himself drifting back to sleep. But as he did, the little boy could've sworn that he head the sound of a howl.


	6. Among the Enemy

**Ch. 6: Among the Enemy **

The afternoon sun lightly touched Runa's eyes. The young wolf shook herself awake and quickly made sure her illusion was intact. Satisfied, Runa poked her head out of the abandoned building.

_Here goes nothing._ Her stomach was turning back flips at the thought of mingling among humans made Runa extremely nervous, but if she was to find the human called Larry Silversmith, she had to act like a human. She chuckled to herself. Up until now, she hadn't given much thought as to actually _how _she would locate her family's murderer, but now Runa allowed her imagination to roam. Should she pretend to be looking for a job, under the pretense that she thought him to be looking for the aid of a young girl? Or perhaps she should pretend to be an illegitimate child? Her father had told her that while humans tended to be monogamous, not all of them were faithful to their mates. And Runa was willing to bet her life that Larry was not the faithful type.

As it was a bright spring morning, people flooded the streets. Men dressed in suits headed home from work. Women clad in colorful clothing window-shopped, some holding the hands of children. Unbeknownst to Runa, this particular week was a vacation from school for the young humans and so there were plenty of them on the streets. Thus, no one thought it odd that a teenage girl was roaming the roads with the adult population of New York City.

This wasn't to say that Runa didn't get any attention. Plenty of young men stopped and stared after her; Runa, noting her reflection in the polished windows, noted that she did make an very attractive female human. Her shoulder-length chestnut hair gleamed in the sun and the silvery mark only highlighted its sheen. Her skin was a slightly darker tone than white, almost like that of a Native American. Her eyes were the color of summer leaves, perfect for snaring a male if she chose. She wasn't that tall, but was slim (although this could be because Runa had not hunted in over a week). Her white shirt was shirt-sleeved and matched her black pants perfectly. Along with her low black shoes, Runa had to admit that she looked like she was going to a party rather than just going out. She grinned; all the more to fool you with, o humans.

The familiar scent of Nature touched Runa's nose and, turning to her right, she saw the gates of Central Park. Her heart, which had only been fluttering, now started thudding like mad. Her entering the park had been a big mistake the last time, but now she could easily mingle among humans. Still, she was scared; if she was going to enter the park again, she was going to be careful.

After walking a little while, Runa wished she hadn't come to the park. The place was packed with humans of all ages. Runa kept silent as she walked among her enemies, hoping not to attract any unnecessary attention. 

Another smell, an extremely _delicious_ smell, suddenly hit her nose and Runa could resist. Not five feet away, a man who was probably in his late thirties was cooking long strips of meat on a grill. Next to him, a woman with brown hair was setting rolls out. Her empty stomach growled at the sight and scent of the meat and for a brief second, Runa considered snatching a piece of the meat.

By chance, the man looked up and saw Runa. He smiled and waved her over.

"Hello, there! You hungry, young miss?"

"Yes, yes I am," Runa replied softly. "But I don't have any money, so-" To her surprise, the man laughed.

"Not from around here, are you?"

"No, actually I'm not."

"No wonder. This is a community potluck barbeque; there's no cost. C'mon and eat." Despite her initial reluctance, Runa decided to take her chances. The woman had placed a two rolls on a paper plate and the man placed two steaming pieces of meat. The woman handed the plate to Runa, who accepted it easily (the illusion enabled wolves to perform human tasks, such as using tools and driving cars). "Thank you."

"You eat up there. You look like you could use it. And those hot dogs are gonna be good."

_Hot DOGS?_ Runa shot a glance at her plate before she could stop herself. However, the man only nodded.

"Know what you mean, miss. Some companies mix who-knows-what into their hot dogs, but I only use pure beef."

Runa inwardly sighed. After thanking the cook again, she quickly found a mildly secluded place to sit and eat. The meat was incredible, but Runa forced herself to eat slowly. As she ate, her keen eyes took in everything around her. Men, women, and children ate, talked, laughed, and generally enjoyed themselves. Runa felt her heart clench; she could remember having such fun with her pack in what felt like forever ago.

With a sigh, Runa stood and disposed of her plate in a nearby garbage can. Leaning against a tree, Runa wanted nothing more than to merely observe the scene in silence. Fate, however, dealt her a different hand.

"You alright, miss?" Runa turned and felt her heart take yet another plummet. Standing in front of her was the same chief of police who had called Animal Control! Naturally, he didn't recognize her, but Runa was still ill at ease. She _had_ to be careful or risk arousing suspicion.

"Yes, I'm fine." The Chief studied her carefully.

"I don't think I've seen you before."

"You know _everyone_ in the city?" The Chief paused, then chuckled.

"Got me there. But tell me, what's your name?"

"My name's Runa Moonshadow."

"Moonshadow? You, uh-"

"My father is Native American."

"Oh, I didn't mean…"

"I know." Runa allowed a small smile to flit across her face. The Chief still looked embarrassed. "You're not here alone, are you, Runa?"

"Well, I'm here in the park, alone." Runa thought fast. "But I'm in the city visiting my grandparents. Today's their anniversary, so they drove to the beach."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah. Well, nice talking to you." Runa slipped away, leaving the police chief looking a tad confused.

Alone once more, Runa weaved in and out among the humans. Adults barely noticed her, but young guys called after her, begging for attention. Runa ignored them; messing with the man who was more or less responsible for her capture was one thing, but she was not willing to get close to young, lust-filled, human males. They'd get one hell of a nasty surprise if they tried to kiss her.

A small red ball suddenly came to a halt near her foot and Runa bent down to pick it up. As she did, a voice called out,

"Sorry!" Runa glanced up to see four children- three boys and a girl- running toward her. The disguised wolf smiled and extended the ball toward the first boy.

"No need to apologize; you weren't throwing it at me."

"But most people get mad if you play too close to 'em." Runa tilted her head.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ricky."

"Okay, Ricky. Let me assure you and your friends that I'm not one of those people. Believe me?" The four children nodded, all of the smiling. The little girl, who had braids and glasses, stepped forward.

"You're so pretty. Are you a model?" A tad stunned, Runa was silent for a little while.

"No, I'm not." _Whatever a model is, I'm not one._ "Besides, you're very pretty too." The girl giggled.

"You're so nice. What's your name?"

"My name is Runa. What's yours?"

"Tessa."

"Nice to meet you, Tessa." Runa studied the other two children. One was a black boy with deep brown eyes, but it was the other boy who once again managed to give Runa a taste of shock. It was the same boy she'd seen in the park when she was almost been captured! Runa recalled Old Red's words: _'That there boy goes by the name o' James. Ah, he's the son of the son of our new mayor too.'_

"Are you okay, Runa?"

"Yes." Runa smiled at the four children. "But I have to go. See you." The four children watched her go, them resumed their game. Runa, for her part, headed deeper into the park. She managed to catch two good-sized birds and, back in her wolf form, used the shadows of the setting sun to her advantage and made it back to the abandoned building safely.

* * *

Later that night, some of the adults met at the Peach Pit House for drinks and a chance to socialize. Ricky, Tessa, Jerry, and James were present, but having worn themselves out were sound asleep in a small corner of the room. Curled up under a quilt, the four friends slept on, oblivious to the conversation around them.

In the midst of the conversation, Chief Beatcom mentioned that he had had the opportunity to speak with an interesting young girl by the name of Runa Moonshadow. Greg and Ella Heartman, the parents of Tessa, mentioned that they too had briefly met the young lady. All three agreed that she was an extremely polite young girl. However, it would not be until much later that night that Chief Beatcom would remember where he had seen a silvery sheen like the one Runa had: on the back of the missing wolf.


	7. Friends

**Ch. 7: Friends**

_And so Runa's quest continues._

When Runa woke the next, she had a plan. People like Larry Silversmith tended to migrate toward lavish surrounds and Runa knew that New York City would be a popular haunt for a rich murderer.

Once more In the guise of a human girl, Runa left her hideout and headed back to Central Park. Before she started searching the wealthy areas of the city, she wanted to mull over her thoughts while surrounded by Nature.

When she reached the Park, Runa sat down on an empty bench and watched the activity around her. As it was another gorgeous sunny day, the park was full of people. Couples strolled hand-in-hand down cobblestone paths, mothers pushed baby strollers, and children ran and played. All in all, an idyllic scene.

_I hope they know_, Runa thought, _how lucky they all are._ These humans still had families and loved ones; Runa had no one.

"Hi, Runa!" Runa, recognizing the voice, turned toward the greeting. James, Ricky, Tessa, and Jerry were walking toward her. Ricky was clutching a red ball; the children had been playing catch, but had paused to greet their new friend.

"Hey, everyone," the disguised wolf replied. James met her false green eyes with his own brown ones.

"Are you sad, Runa?" he asked. Runa hastily wiped her eyes, which were starting to shine with tears for her dead pack. She had to be careful; strong emotions could break her illusion.

"No. No, I'm fine," she said with a smile. "How are you kids?"

"We're fine. We get to play all week 'cause we're on vacation," Tessa said with a big smile.

"Our parents still have to go to work, though," Jerry said, grinning.

"then you guys enjoy yourselves. It's a beautiful day out." The kids nodded, pleased to have someone who could be counted as a grownup agreeing with them.

A new sound and scent alerted Runa's senses. She turned and saw the back of a house that looked like a giant peach pit. A lovely back deck had been set up and a human-like ladybug had walked out onto the deck and set a tray containing glasses and a pitcher filled with a pale yellow liquid on a small wicker table. Looking up, she called in a cheery voice,

"Lemonade's ready for you, children!"

"Come on, Runa." James smiled at her before joining his friends. The young wolf paused, then followed, curious. Mrs. Ladybug glanced at Runa and smiled.

"You must be Runa. I've been told about you. Would you like some lemonade, dear?"

Lemonade? Runa glanced at the four children, who were drinking the pale liquid with obvious enjoyment. All of a sudden, Runa was thirsty.

"Yes, please."

Mrs. Ladybug poured two more glasses and handed one to Runa. The young wolf noted the tangy odor and sipped carefully. The cool, sour-sweet taste was surprisingly refreshing and Runa had to check herself to make sure she didn't greedily gulp down the glass.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's no trouble, dear. Since Mt. and Mrs. Heartman mentioned your name, I've wanted to meet you. They said you were a very nice young lady."

"That's kind of them."

A couple walked past the house, and the group caught the last strand of the conversation.

"Think they caught the wolf yet?"

"Wolf?" Runa asked, trying to appear curious.

"Yes. There was a wolf loose in the park a few days ago. It was caught, but it seems to have escaped." Mrs. Ladybug looked worries and Runa saw her glance at the children, her eyes lingering on James with a motherly fondness. Runa felt slightly guilty and decided to say something.

"Odd that a wolf would be in a city and all alone too. Was it a male or female?"

"I think Chief Beatcom mentioned it being a female, dear," Mrs. Ladybug replied.

"Then something must have happened to her pack. Lone wolves are usually young males looking to start a pack of their own."

"Do you know a lot about wolves, Runa?" James asked, obviously interested.

"Well, my mother and father worked with wolves for many years, so yes, I know quite a bit."

"Wow. What else do you know?' Ricky asked, eyes wide.

And Runa, feeling as though she was doing the right thing, spent most of the morning and early afternoon telling her new friends about her species and assuring them that the stray wolf was not vicious, but merely trying to defend herself.

********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in another area of New York, Chief Beatcom was pacing in his office.

_It can't be. It's impossible_, he thought.

Yes, but a year ago, a giant peach and talking bugs were impossible too.

_No way that Runa's a wolf_.

But the mark on her hair was the exact same shape and color that the wolf's had been. The similarities were just too much of a coincidence.

"Chief?" A young officer poked his head through his commander's door. "There's some one here to see you. A guy named Larry Silversmith."

_Oh, boy, and the plot thickens, doesn't it?_


	8. A Proposal for Death

**Ch. 8: A Proposal for Death**

_Here's where we see what kind of a scumbag really is. This chapter will be short, but it will set up the eventual confrontation between Runa and Larry._

Chief Beatcom sat down behind his desk and watched as the stocky, balding man stepped into his office and plopped down in the chair across from him.

"I was hoping to talk to the Mayor himself, but he's busy, so I guess you'll have to do, Chief." Silversmith stuck out a hand and Chief Beatcom shook it quickly, already irritated with the man who seemed to hold the Chief of the New York City Police Department in contempt.

"How can I help you, Mr. Silversmith?"

"I'll cut right to the chase, Chief. I heard about the wolf that got loose in your city. Well, I've had experience with vicious wolves and I am here to offer my services as an exterminator.

"Let me get this straight. You came to me for permission to track down and kill the wolf that may or may not still be loose in this city?"

"That's correct. And let me tell you something; this wolf of yours is most definitely in the city. Lots of people here, after all. It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet for the animal. But I'll cut its dinner time short, you watch."

"Now hold on-"

"I understand if my request requires a higher office to grant permission for my little quest, but if your mayor gets mad, I'll sort things out. And once the wolf is dead, nothing will matter anymore. Your city will be safer and it'll be thanks to you and me, Chief."

"Look, Mr. Silversmith-"

"Please, Chief, call me Larry."

"Okay, Larry. I can't allow you to go out and track down a wild animal. Even if I thought it was the right thing to do, the law wouldn't allow it. If the wolf is spotted, Animal Control will take care of the situation. If you were to take matters into your own hands, I'd have to arrest you for being a vigilante."

Larry Silversmith did not frown, but his self-confident smirk faltered a little.

"Well," he said in a strangled voice. "That's up to you. But I know my rights around here; I have a license to carry a gun and if I see the wolf, I'm gonna shoot it to protect this city. Take me to court if you want after that, but no one'll find me guilty of anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for an appointment."

"Hold on a second!" But the pompous hunter had stepped out the door and was gone. A few seconds later, the same young officer who had announced Silversmith's arrival poked his head into Chief Beatcom's office again.

"Everything okay, Chief?"

"It will be. Have a tail put on Larry Silversmith; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Unfortunately, Larry Silversmith had already made his worst mistake ever: he had slaughtered a family of which there was still a survivor bent on revenge.


End file.
